


Spacial Rend

by Warriorsqueen



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Sburb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley sets off to explore the world she never was able to. The Doctor and Amy set off to to track spacial anomalies. So space begins to tear itself apart.<br/>And honestly, that's nobody's fault but their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i got this crossover idea that wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write this before I lost it!

In the beginning, they had won.  After years and years of battle, they had won. And together the humans and trolls entered the universe that they created together. The universe like each of their own combined. And they reigned as gods, treated like royalty and celebrities and superheroes all in one.

Jade Harley was the first of her friends to get bored. Observing and keeping herself at a distance? Not in her personality. Getting super involved and social and pretending that she was normal? Also a no. Jade had been on an island her whole life, isolated from the rest of the world and had made the 3 year journey alone. Loneliness was nearly a comfort for her. So she left.

The game was over, so really she had no obligation to stay with everyone else. She could be a goddess just as well from anywhere. (Besides, it was a still a bit hard meeting anyone’s eyes after being controlled by the Condesce.)

And so off she went. Jade Harley: universe traveler. She saw the planets she had helped create. She visited all of the kingdoms on the various planets and played tourist.

Eventually, Jade found herself enrolled in college. She’s not sure how she got there, but it made sense. She’d never really been a traveler. Even in the game, she’d mostly stayed in one place until it was necessary to move (and even then, most of that movement came after she died). So she had disguised her ears and changed her glasses and joined a bunch of classes, just to see how it would go (she was best at the science classes, but really enjoyed the history classes. they were, after all, about her).

But that is how on Jade Harley found herself in the perfect position to be caught.

-

Amy Pond flung the doors open and stepped onto the grass, confusion coming over her. The grass beneath her feet was green but dry, and all around her were groups of people conversing and moving quickly to another point. A few people were lounged out in the grass, napping or typing on computers.

“So what’s this thing?

Amy turned to the speaker. It was a young woman with long dark hair, her eyes gazing directly at the Tardis. She turned to Amy, eyes sparkling behind her round glasses. 

“It’s um an art project! Yeah, its modern art. You know, like talking about how the police are always there. Like a police state and stuff."

The girl nodded. “That’s cool. I’m an engineering major, so i don’t really get all of that art stuff, but that’s really cool."

Amy smiled stiffly “Thanks. I um worked really hard on it."

"No problem!” The girl extended a hand. “I’m Jade." 

Amy shook her hand, “I’m Amy."

The girl-Jade- smiled and walked off, heading to some other place.

Amy reentered the tardis with a look of confusion on her face.

“Doctor? Why are we on a college campus?"

“Okay, I might have lied about where we were going. I was tracking a spacial anomaly and seems to be focused here on this campus."

“What kind of anomaly?"

“Haha! good question! I don’t know. It looks sort of like a pocket of space just disappears, but it still gets filled in. Like if you dug a hole in the beach and the sand refills the hole, but the original sand is still missing. Actually thats a terrible explanation, forget that, it’s nothing like that. Either way, there’s a spacial anomaly and we’re here to fix it."

“Alright, and how are we going to do that?"

The doctor smiled “We're gong to track it down."

He pulled the tardis monitor over to Amy, showing her a world map. The map had hundreds of little dots across it, with a much larger dots clustering around an area somewhere in the United States.

“This is where the spacial disturbances have been found. They’ve appeared all over, mostly at major cities or tourist areas, seemigly at random."

“Okay, that makes sense. So then why are we here?"

“This is where we are.” The doctor pointed at the clump of dots. “They are the most recently appearing and they are all in this area. so what does that tell us?"

“That this isn’t completely random and whatever is causing the disturbance has settled here."

“Right on the money! Whatever it is, it’s here. And!” The doctor pulled out a small square device. “While we go track down the cause of the distortions, this little gizmo here will tells us when and where a new one occurs."

He shoved the gizmo into his jacket.

“Now let’s go!"

After some aimless wandering (and a curious incident involving a dog), The duo found themselves on a bench outside the library. The Doctor had his sonic scanning every person that walked by and Amy sat and watched. The act itself was boring, but watching everything was so interesting. Even after observing the crowds on alien planets, college students were just as diverse and equally bonkers.

“Hey, Amy was it?” Amy turned and saw the girl from earlier.

“That’s me. And you’re Jade, right?"

“Yup! So what are you doing?"

“Amy shrugged.  “I’m people-watching, and he’s scanning people for… something."

The doctor half-glared at Amy. “It’s not just _something_. I’m scanning for Bekaren energy. It clings to anything that travels through space. Completely harmless of course, but it’s a very sticky energy. Hard to shake off, which can be very inconvenient but for us it’s very convenient."

A huge grin spread across her face. “That’s really awesome. Can I help?"

The doctor looked up and stared at her “You want to help?"

Jade shrugged “Space is really cool. I’m a history major, but I'm pretty competent with this sort of stuff.”

Amy’s brow furrowed. Didn’t she say she was an engineering major earlier?

The Doctor smiled. “Well alright then!  You already know Amy, but I’m The Doctor."

Jade cocked her head to the side in confusion. “The Doctor? Doctor Who?"

The Doctor grinned even wider “Exactly! Now don’t mind me, i’m just going to scan you." 

As the doctor scanned Jade it gave off a high pitched whine, far different from the gentle buzz it had been earlier.

“This doesn’t make sense! You’re just a regular human, a college student. This scan says you are completely covered in Bekaren energy."

Jade’s eyes lit up with an unexpected excitement “That’s amazing!” 

Her excitement then changed to confusion “But what does that mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor stood up and looked Jade over. Amy was confused by his focus on the girl’s hair. Jade yelped as he began to pat her head like he was trying to find something underneath her hair.

Suddenly a beeping came from inside his pocket. The Doctor pulled out some weird device he had made and promptly ran off.

Jade looked over at Amy who shrugged.

“He does that a lot."

Jade shrugged right back and ran after him. Amy allowed herself a small smile before following them. 

The group soon found themselves standing in front of a large fountain. The fountain was beautiful, with a sculpture at the center of beautiful swirls and symbols with a sun at the top and center. Four spire near the top released pure blue water that contrasted with the green that lined the tiles of the basin and the pale yellow of the stone.

The Doctor was scanning the fountain, checking everything with his sonic. Jade seemed to be enraptured by the symbols on the fountain, even reaching out and tracing them. Amy couldn’t figure out what they were, as they didn’t seem to make sense.

The Doctor stepped back in surprise. “It’s a machine! I mean most fountains have some technology integrated like a water pump or something like that. This one has huge ticking gears inside. But what does it doing? And why is it on a college campus?"

Amy shrugged “Lots of colleges have fountains."

“Yes, but what American college would have a fountain this detailed without a plaque saying who paid for it."

“And when did it get here? How did it get here?” They both turned to Jade. “It wasn’t here before. I walk by here everyday. This fountain was not here before. And why is nobody noticing it?"

The Doctor smiled and pointed at her “Yes! How? And!” The Doctor ran to another view of the fountain “Why aren’t any of these things translating?” 

Amy moved closer to see what he was looking at. There was a plaque attached to the interior of the basin, covered in symbols resembling frogs and turtles along with a few other symbols.

Jade spoke up, confusion carried within her words “Why would it be translating?"

The Doctor turned toward her “The Tardis translation matrix allows everyone that travels with her to translate and written or spoken language. This one isn’t translating for some reason."

Jade’s head cocked to the side, brows furrowing with furthered confusion.

He sighed. “I’m an alien, the Tardis is my ship that travels trough time and space."

“It was that blue police box you saw earlier.” Amy shrugged her shoulders “I’m not actually an art student."

Jade laughed, “I figured that much out on my own. But an alien? That’s really cool.” She turned and closely observed the symbols. “Maybe it’s a language the Tardis doesn’t know?"

The Doctor scoffed. “The Tardis is a very advanced piece of Time Lord technology! She knows nearly every language in the universe!"

Amy noticed that Jade was now bracing herself on the fountain, her hands strongly gripping the side of the basin. “What if it’s not from this universe? Or what if it’s not even a language?"

The Doctor then looked at her in confusion “What do you mean by not a language?"

“Does the Tardis translate code? Like, computer code?"

His eyes lit up in understanding “No! Because while it is technically a language, it isn’t made of words! It’s made of commands and instructions."

Amy looked closer at the plaque “So this is some sort of computer code written out in pictures of frogs and grass?"

The Doctor smiled at her. “That is exactly what it is. Now we know why this fountain is here. Now we just need to translate this and..."

“No!” the two time travelers turned to stare at Jade. “We know that your gizmo beeped and this fountain appeared. Weren’t you trying to track something? And why did this something leave a fountain?"

The Doctor swirled on his feet, hands behind his back. “Indeed! Why would my space-tear detector detect a new fountain? And!” He stopped turning and stood directly in front of Jade. “Why are you so tied into this? You noticed the Tardis earlier, which is very not normal. You run into us as we scan for anomalies. You show up as an anomaly by my scans. And you know way more about this fountain than you are telling us."

Jade rolled her eyes. “Paradox space isn’t quite done with me yet it appears.” She walked over and seemingly pried the plaque off the fountain. “This is code from an ancient language that has no known origin. It can only translated at the right time and that time has not happened yet. This is only a small piece of the code, but this was attached because whoever created this fountain knew I would recognize it."

Amy touched the wall of the fountain were the plaque was. The stone had become soft like sand and began to crumble away, leaving a small slot with an object inside. She grabbed the object and pulled it out a disk. It was the size of a regular cd and made of some hard plastic with a design on either side. On one side was a bright pink symbol that looked like a curved H, and on the other side was a line that zigzagged like a lightning bolt, splitting the disk into two pieces. Both the Doctor and Jade seemed to freeze at the images on the disk.

Amy crossed her arms over her chest “Ok, I think we need some explanation from both of you. What does this thing mean?"

Jade spoke up first. “The scratched disk is the symbol of my friend Dave. The symbol on the other side is the zodiac sign for pisces. Being in pink means…"

“That it’s the symbol of the House of Peixes. This disk is a summons. And your friend is the key."

The Doctor turned to leave.

“Come on, we have an Empress to visit”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know how I'm doing, because I really have no clue


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we have equal parts exposition dump and character progression.

As the group entered the Tardis, Amy watched as Jade’s eyes lit up in awe.

“This is amazing! The inside is a completely different universe from the outside!"

Amy laughed. “One could even say that it’s bigger on the inside"

Jade giggled in response. “It’s true though! It’s so different in here! The technology is amazing!"

The Doctor whirled around, a smile on his face. “This is the Tardis. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Technology invented by the time lords of Gallifrey."

Jade stared up the glass tubing of the console, seemingly frozen. The doctor didn’t seem to notice. “Now hold on you two. We’re off to Alternia."

Amy raised a brow in confusion “Alternia?"

The Doctor flicked a lever before turning to her. “Alternia. Home of the Alternian troll and center of the great troll empire. Only children live on the planet, all of the adults are shipped off-world to fight and expand the empire."

Amy crossed her arms “Then why are we going there? You just said that there’s nobody but children on the planet."

“Correct, but the heiress will be there. She will be able to help us figure out why there’s a fountain on earth with the symbol of the empress hidden in it."

The doctor whirled around, flipping another lever or two before grinning.

Amy grabbed Jade’s hand, seemingly pulling her out of her trance. “You may want to hold on, I think we’re about to start moving and this isn’t known to be very smooth ride."

The younger girl nodded and grabbed tightly onto a railing with one hand, the other still firmly within Amy’s own. As the Tardis began to move, Amy felt a jolt run from their joined hands, like an intense static shock.

Then everything shuddered to a stop. Amy smiled at equal parts wonder and surprise that could be seen on Jade’s face.

The doctor ran to the doors and flung them open, Amy and Jade following steps behind. They stepped into what looked like a spacious hallway.

Jade pushed past Amy and the Doctor, walking like she was in a trance. Amy and the doctor looked at each other in confusion before following her. 

Jade pushed open a door near the end of the hallway, leading to a large doming room. Amy could see intricate stained glass portraits of what were apparently Alternian Trolls. 

The doctor strode right to the center of the room when there was a heavy book on a pedestal and began to flip through it.

Amy turned in shock, face upturned towards the art. “What is the place?"

“This is the chamber of the gods.” Amy, The Doctor, and Jade all whirled towards the voice from the doorway. It was a troll girl, around Jade’s age, with fins poking out of her long black hair and a tiara on her head. Her skin was a deep grey and her eyes were a bright yellow, and she had delicate candy corn colored horns that extended away from her head. She had on a floaty pink and blue skirt and a black tank top with the pink Pisces symbol from the disk.

The doctor put his hands behind his back and strode towards the girl. “Chamber of the gods? Which gods? I wasn’t aware that Alternians had a creation myth?"

The girl smiled widely, showing off her very sharp teeth. “We don’t! Our planet was created just as the universe was, bred by the gods out of the great forge. Or something like that.” Her brow furrowed “I wasn’t very good at memorizing the stories."

Amy spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest “Who are you?"

“Oh! I’m Feferi Peixes, soon-to-be empress of Alternia. And who are you?"

“I’m The Doctor and this is Amy and Jade. But back to the question, what gods?"

Feferi strode forward to the center of the room. “There were 12 trolls that had worked together and created a universe, but that universe was flawed. So with the help of 8 creatures from the universe they had created, they created a new universe. This one. But of those 20, only the 8 aliens and 2 of the trolls had achieved immortality. Those 10 other trolls were destined to live and die as mortals, reincarnated onto their original home planet within the new universe."

She turned around and gestured upwards “These are the 12 trolls that that created the universe."

Amy looked closer at the art. Each portrait was very detailed, with different shaped horns and faces. They were all dressed very casually except for two of them who were wearing brightly colored robes with large butterfly-style wings extending from their backs.

Then Amy noticed something. “Wait a minute, that’s you!"

Feferi nodded “It is. I am the reincarnated Witch of Life, second of the trolls to die. I had died before we even got to meet the others face to face."

“This is all very fascinating, but I want to know why we found a disc with your symbol on it in a mysterious fountain that appeared on the site of a rip in space?"

“I don’t know about most of that, but the disc was to summon you here doctor?"

"Then why is there a scratch on the other side? That has nothing to do with him.” Everyone’s attention was turned to Jade who had broken out of her trance to speak. 

Feferi fidgeted uncomfortably “That was the summons to get you here."

The doctor crossed his arms over his chest “Why would you need both of us here? I mean, I have been summoned many times through strange and unnecessarily complicated means, but why was she included in that?"

Feferi sighed deeply. “Both of you here summoned here by the final act of Her Imperious Condescension. The both of you will meet with her, then she will be publicly executed for her crimes against the galaxy."

Jade was visibly shaking with anger, her eyes burning as if they held a bright green fire within.

The doctor’s eyes also seemed to be alight with anger, but his face remained terrifyingly neutral. “Why would she bring me here for that? She knows I have wanted nothing to do with her for hundreds of years."

Feferi sighed. “Her final request was to speak with her quadrantmates before she faces execution. In all official records, The Doctor is listed both as her matesprit and as her kismesis."

Now Amy was confused. “Doctor what is she saying?"

The Doctor turned to Amy, regret present in his eyes. “Her Imperious Condescension is a horrible tyrant who did many horrible things to her people and to the rest of the galaxy.” He paused and took a deep breath. “In one of my past lives, I had used her as an ally to attempt to stop the time war. She helped me destroy Gallifrey. Apparently she interpreted that as romantic interest."

“You think you used her?” Jade spoke up, her anger nearly tangible in the air surrounding her. “The Condesce doesn’t get used. She uses. She uses people until they can’t face the people they love anymore because of what they’ve done."

The doctor took a step forward, his hand extended carefully. “Jade, what has she done to you?” His voice was calm and soft, but the words only made her angrier. Amy could have sworn she could see green sparks jumping from her hair. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

“She ruined me! The Batterwitch made me betray my friends! I fought them! In some timelines, I killed them! She made me kill my friends!"

The doctor took a few more steps forward until he could put his hands on her shoulders. “She’s not here now. She can’t make you do anything. She has no power over you."

Jade’s posture softened and tears began streaming down her face. The doctor pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back softly.

Amy wanted to say something but felt her voice die in her throat. This girl they had just met (and dragged to an alien planet) was screaming insanity about someone The Doctor had known and had apparently been romantically involved with. This poor girl had clearly been through something absolutely horrific, but nothing she said made any sense.

At this point, Amy just wished Rory was there so she didn’t have to be the only one completely out of the loop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I really do want to know if anyone actually wants to read more of this.


End file.
